dreams
by Emmathedilemma2511
Summary: Shuri has a bad dream and starts reliving it. luckily her brother loves her. There is zero happiness here (well maybe the tiniest bit if you squint and look sideways) so this may make you cry. *Warning* angst, sadness, depression, gore. don't read if you don't like that stuff. T because of gore and I'm paranoid


**Hey guys!**

**I'm Emma and this is my first fanfiction. Thank you for reading this!**

**But first some notes…**

**. I don't own marvel because if I did then Peter wouldn't be dead (Waaaaaaaaa!)**

**. This is an sad series, if you don't like angst, self-harm etc don't read! I couldn't stand being the cause of someone being triggered by this, that would be terrible.**

**. Enjoy this, I love constructive criticism as it helps me a lot.**

_Chapter 1_

Shuri

An ebony sheet covered the golden sunset from mere moments ago, thick, grey clouds covering the sorrowful cries of the silvery stars as they were drowned out, not able to speak, prisoners in their high homes, there but not.

One lonely figure mourned the loss of the silvery twinkle of light that cut into the inky blackness, the one thing that lit the night sky, keeping things that prowled in the dark at bay and away from light lovers.

Nightmares for example.

The figure was huddled in a defensive ball against the darkness in the lit ramp of her lab, tear stained cheek resting on her knees. She stared at nothing with blank dark eyes that were filled with barely restrained tears.

She was supposed to be asleep but sometimes even the brightest people can dim.

_Thump. One body down, crimson blood leaking to the floor as her mother's face was opened in an eternal unholy scream that Shuri couldn't seem to stop seeing, Queen Romandas killer in a black cloak, face shrouded enough so the only thing Shuri could make out were shining gold eyes._

_No! Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't, don't, don't! _Shuri screamed in her head, she clenched her fists in her simple braided hair that now had scraggly pieces of braid Shuri had picked loose. She buried her head into her knees as another part of her dream raged through her.

_A sickening crack sounded and she spun to see Nakia, face down with blood streaming from her ears, pooling around her head, hair caked in dried crimson from the gash in the back of her head, deep enough to see white bone. The killer scuttling towards its next victim as Shuri silently screamed, trapped in invisible chains that weighed her down, keeping her from helping her loved ones._

Shuri sobbed as she relived her dreams, tears running down her cheeks, not noticing the soft cat like footfalls that were heading in her direction.

_Okoye cried out in pain as she watched the Dore Milage heads roll across the black marble floor, shaved heads now covered in crimson and mouths open in horror like they had seen the beast that slayed them in cold blood. Okoye then dropped as she was stabbed through the heart, silver glinting in the silvery light that filled the small chamber as the weapon was drawn out and thrown to the side. Shuri was on her knees know, one of the Dora's heads brushing against her knee as she sobbed._

Shuri's body shook violently, not feeling the strong arms that wrapped around her small body, drawing her into a broad chest, she didn't notice herself lean in as well as strong hands combed through her birds nest of hair.

_There was only one person left and as her brother stared at her with such sorrow she felt her heart break into tiny shards that pierced through her lungs and traveled through her blood, making her cry crimson tears and ruby glistened from through her lips and down her nose. She was sobbing hard now as the killer turned to her, she then looked up slightly as the figure took off its hood, revealing a grinning Shuri with daggers made of vibranium, made by Shuri herself and coated with a poison of Shuris own making before the copy of Shuri plunged its daggers into Shuris head, killing her._

Shuri screamed as her dream ended, bolting up right and noticing finally the thick arms around her.

She fought with all her strength to get out of the hold, not wanting to be restrained and instincts kicking in, in her panicked state she didn't realize the arms belonged to friend not foe as she scratched and clawed until she was was hugged tighter, restraining all movement.

"..Uri, Shuri, Shuri its me. Do not panick so. Calm sister calm." She made out and she was surprised as she looked up to see her eyes reflected with her brothers own.

She felt globs of tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at her brother as he held her. She hugged him suddenly, snuggling closer into his chest and whimpering. He rested his chin on her head before humming. It was a lullaby their mother had sang as children and as the moon shone on brother and sister Shuri fell asleep in her big brothers arms, content.

**T'Challa pov (Didn't see that coming did ya?)**

T'Challa tucked his small sister in bed, smiling faintly.

He had gotten up when he heard a noise to find a sobbing Shuri in her lab. When she started to scream then he decided enough was enough and hugged her.

Then she screamed louder and started _attacking_ him.

He winced as he walked out of his sisters room and felt his arms. He had long angry marks along his elbow and forearms that he would have to explain to Okoye. He cringed at the thought.

Speaking of Okoye she was standing in the hall, waiting for him.

"What happened my king? I heard the princesses screams from my chambers." She whispered, not wanting to wake the princess from her peaceful slumber.

T'Challa smiled and walked down the hall, beckoning Okoye after him.

"Walk with me and I shall tell you." He said and Okoye scurried after him.


End file.
